The Cell
by Trismegustis
Summary: A oneshot semiromantic thing, possibly will be expanded on eventually. OoT timeline Zelda and Link have been captured by somebody, and Zelda starts to give in to despair. Also a character study of the Silent Protagonist. First fic here!Rated T to be safe


The cell was dingy and dank, surely, but these were not what was bothering Princess Zelda the most, because as the moon rose over Hyrule Field and the cry of the Wolfos could be heard across the land, cold drifted into the cell. Zelda lets out a shudder despite herself, soon reaching for the stiff, scratchy blanket in the center of the cell. She looks over her shoulder, her ice-blue eyes seeking solace in the notion that at least he is not worried... But she cannot see his face. She can only see the sillhouete of the cap he still wears as he gazes through the window. Zelda sniffles quietly and looks down at her feet.

There is a clattering as a hefty man walks down the brown stone hallway carrying a plate of brown gunk with a bowl of water and a pair of rolls. He slips it into the slot under the bars and Zelda looks at him. She speaks. "...If you intend to kill us, why are you feeding us? Wouldn't it be cheaper to let us starve?" Her voice sounds hollow and afraid. The sillhoueted head turns a little to look to her... The man laughs and says "Oh, we'll kill you, dearie, but not for a good, long time. Not until all the torturing's done with... and I hear that after they torture you a bit, they'll be offerin' you to the officers, if you know what I mean." Zelda shudders and the man laughs his demonic laugh again as he walks away.

Link walks away from the window and looks at the food... He pokes the brown gunk and sees a dent where he pressed his finger. He turns away from it. A few seconds later, Zelda closes her eyes, and Link's own royal-blue eyes stare at her face, marvelling about the sadness and fear on it... A few minutes pass in silence, as Link quietly thinks of the amount of pain he's going to inflict on his captors for bringing those things to Zelda's face. Finally, the silence is broken as Zelda speaks. "...L-Link?" Link moves closer to her and looks at her closed eyes. "Link... This is it, isn't it? We're... We're going to die. And we're going to be tortured, a-and..." She is on the verge of tears. Link says nothing, just staring at her. She whispers his name again. "Link..." He leans a little forward. She whispers as quietly as she can. "Hold me."

The Hero of Time moves quickly to her, wrapping his arms around her as she sheds the blanket. Her own hands, clad in torn gloves, move around him and pull him close. Her golden-haired head moves to his shoulder as she begins to cry. Link holds her tighter as he averts his gaze to the ceiling. Zelda speaks quietly, her speech punctuated by tears... "... It's all my fault." Link tries to move his head to look her in the eye, but she continues. "Don't even try to deny it, Link... If not for me it wouldn't have been this way. It's all my fault and now we're going to be tortured and raped and..." She sobs loudly... Link moves his left hand to the back of her neck and gently moves her head off of his shoulder. Her eyes are open now, the ice-blue irises shining from the tears in them. Link's own eyes fall closed. He leans forward and his lips meet hers. She moans gently as his hand tenderly pulls her head closer.

The kiss continues for a second before Link breaks it. He leans back a little and takes his left hand from her neck, placing it on her chest, above her breasts, to feel her heartbeat. It's fast... Link can't tell if it's from fear or from excitement. Zelda stares him in the eye for the first time since they'd been thrown into the cell. She whispers again. "... Do you love me, Link?" Link nods, once, slowly. Her pink-tinted lips pull into a faint smile as she looks down to Link's hand. "I love you too, Link... I have since the day we met." She looks back up at him, their eyes meeting for an instant before she pulls him into a kiss. His hand still rests on her heart, though his right arm moves to the small of her back. He uses his left hand to push her down onto the ground. She takes his hat off of him and rolls it up, laying her head on it. She whispers "I love you" again, the tears still in her eyes, but a warm, happy smile on her lips. Link kisses her again, and she closes her eyes as he pulls the blanket over her, his arm still around her... He slips his arm out from under her and lays his left arm across her tenderly. Zelda whispers dreamily "Maybe someday you'll even be king, Link. Would you want that?" Link smiles mutely, but she does not look at him... She whispers "I want you to be king, Link... I want you to be the queen's husband."

Link gently strokes her hair, his hand coming to a rest behind her ear as she drifts away to sleep. He leaves his hand on her stomach to feel her breathing, and as soon as her breath pattern shifts, he knows she is asleep. He wraps his left arm around her and squeezes gently, smiling lovingly at her gorgeous tearstained face... He then rests his head on his arm and closes his eyes. Now... How to get out of here...


End file.
